nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Vrykul
Die Vrykul sind Schöpfungen der Titanen, die in ihrer Erschaffungsform nicht mit dem Fluch des Fleisches belegt waren und sich somit auch nicht aus anderen Wesen entwickelt haben. Die Vermutung, sie stammten von den Bergriesen ab, ist nur ein Gerücht oder das Unwissen vieler Sterblicher, die nicht mit der wahren Geschichte der Vrykul vertraut sind. Geschichte Unter der Führung ihres Königs Ymiron begannen sich die verschiedenen Vrykulstämme über ganz Nordend auszubreiten. Der König selbst residierte in der Burg Utgarde im heulenden Fjord. Doch bald begannen die Vrykul aus ihren Festungen, Dörfern und Tempeln zu verschwinden. Sie hinterließen richtige Geisterstädte. Was keiner wusste: Die Vrykul waren vom alten Gott Yogg-Saron mit dem „''Fluch des Fleisches“ belegt. Als Nachfahren von titanischen Schöpfungen wurden die Vrykul davon geschwächt. Der Plan dahinter war, dass der gefallene Wächter Loken die Diener der Titanen zu vernichten oder schwächen suchte, damit er seinen Meister Yogg-Saron befreien kann. Alsbald brachten die Frauen der Vrykul kümmerlichen Nachwuchs zur Welt. Der König der Vrykul, Ymiron, sah das als eine Strafe der Götter. Er befahl deshalb die Tötung dieser Kinder. Zwar sind die Vrykul hartgesottene Krieger, doch sind sie liebende Eltern. Einige von ihnen nahmen ihre Kinder und brachten sie an die Küste eines Kontinents im Süden. Was die Vrykul nicht ahnen konnten: Ihre Kinder waren einfach nur kleinere Versionen ihrerseits. Als ''Menschen sollten sie in ihrer neuen Heimat, die später als Lordaeron bekannt wurde, Großes vollbringen. Nach der Tötung der Kinder wandte sich Ymiron an den Diener der Götter, Loken. Unter dem Vorbehalt sie zu heilen versetzte der Wächter die Halbriesen in einen tiefen Schlaf. So hoffte er, dass die Truppen der Titanen schwach genug für die Invasion seines Meisters wären. Wrath of the Lichking Nach seiner „Krönung“ entdeckte Arthas die schlafenden Riesen. Mit deren Macht erhoffte er den Sieg über die lebenden Völker. Kurz vor der Ankunft der Invasionstruppen von Horde und Allianz erweckt er sie wieder. Die Vrykul hielten den Lichkönig wegen seiner Macht für den Totengott. So schworen sie ihm Treue. Ein Teil der Vrykul wollte ihm sogar als Elitetruppe dienen. Diese überdimensionierten Vrykul sind sicherlich nicht die ersten Bewohner von Nordend, denen man über den Weg laufen will. Versucht es lieber mit den Untoten der boreanischen Tundra. Wowhead: Zorn der Halbriesen * Das Auswahlverfahren von Jotunheim: In der Festung von Jotunheim bei den Mjordin beginnen die Auswahlverfahren für die Elitetruppe der Vrykul, den Ymirjar. * Die Kriegerinnen von Valkyrion: In Valkyrion werden die besten Kriegerinnen der Vrykul durch den Lichkönig zu den Val'kyr gemacht. Diese geflügelten Geister sind mächtige Totenbeschwörer. * Die Kriegerinnen von Brunnhildar: Die Vrykulfrauen der Hyldnir unterziehen sich ebenfalls Prüfungen im Kampf: Sie wollen zu den Champions des Drakkensryd werden, einem Ritual, das die nächste Gefährtin für den Wächter Thorim finden sollte. Cataclysm Nach dem Krieg in Nordend stand es für die Vrykul nicht gut. Sie waren ohne König und kurz vor dem Aussterben, da sie vermehrungsunfähig waren. Einige Vrykul schlossen sich dann wegen falscher Versprechen dem Schattenhammerkult an und dienten fortan Kriegsmeister Schwarzhorn. Mists of Pandaria Lehrensucher Cho erzählte den Menschen und Verlassenen von den Vrykulvorfahren. Ruben Hoben vom Schrein der Zwei Monde glaubt in seiner Bibliothek schon einmal etwas von den Vrykul gelesen zu haben. In groben Informationen werden Die Verheerten Inseln erwähnt. Legion Sturmheim, ein Gebiet auf den Verheerten Inseln, ist die Heimat der Vrykul, die vor Tausenden von Jahren Nordend verlassen hatten. Sie waren auf der Suche nach dem heiligen Land der Vrykyl und dem legendären Paradies Velor. Auch wenn sie ihren Verwandten aus dem Norden optisch ähnlich aussehen, haben die Sturmheimer inzwischen ihre eigene Kultur und Bräuche entwickelt. Bedauerlicherweise schlossen sie sich der Brennenden Legion an, als die Dämonenarmee auf Azeroth einfiel. Doch der Grund dafür war nicht Machtgier oder Blutdurst, sondern der Streit von zwei verfeindeten Titanen-Wächtern, die die Gesellschaft der Vrykyl in zwei Lager spaltete. Forscher gehen in Sturmheim der Geschichte des Gottkönigs von Valor auf den Grund und studieren die wahren Ursprünge der geheimnisvollen Val'kyr und Kvaldir. In Sturmheim findet man viele Städte der Vrykul. Von den sanften grünen Hügeln kommt man in die geheimnisvolle Stadt Haustvald, die ganz aus Stein ist. Hrydshal sowie Skold-Ashil sind ebenfalls zwei gut befestigte Vrykul-Städte. Der Wellenskornhafen ist das Revier der Kvaldir, ein Vrykulstamm, der ursprünglich von dort stammt. Hier erfahren Abenteurer von der Geschichte ihres Aufeinandertreffens mit Helya und wie sie verflucht wurden. Kultur der Vrykul Die Männer- und Frauenrollen sind in einigen Stämmen getrennt. In diesen Stämmen sind die Männer die Krieger und Versorger. Die Frauen hüten den Hausstand und die Schlüssel der Familie. Um ihren Status zu zeigen, tragen die Frauen diese Schlüssel offen herum. Zwar sind die Vrykul technologisch nicht so weit wie Horde und Allianz, doch die Schlüssel sind handwerklich und technologisch weit entwickelt. Die Stämme werden meist von Häuptlingen geführt. Diese unterstehen dem König, dem Herrscher aller Vrykul. Religion & Philosophie Bei den Vrykul gibt es Schamanen und Druiden. Einige beherrschen die Kunst der Runen. Diese Runen werden auch von den Todesrittern verwendet. Sie verehren die Wächter von Ulduar, andere sehen den Lichkönig als Totengott und verehren diesen. Ihr Wissen gaben sie mit Schriftrollen an ihre schwachen Kinder weiter, der Wächter Tyr sollte mit seiner Geschichte die Menschen zu den Rittern der Silbernen Hand inspirieren. Der Philosoph Ovyd ist einer der wenigen Vrykul in der gesamten Geschichte, die dem Schwert entsagten und stattdessen lieber auf die Macht der Worte setzten. Wowhead: Ovyds Winterhülle Baukunst Die Vrykul leben meist in einfachen Holzbehausungen, die an den Klippen des heulenden Fjords und Eiskrones hängen. Einige Häuser sind zweistöckig. Die Häuser sind eher praktisch eingerichtet. Im unteren Stockwerk liegen die Küchen während im oberen Teil gewohnt wird. Der Gipfel der Baukunst ist die gewaltige Burg von Utgarde. Kriegskunst Die Vrkul sind ein Volk von Kriegern. Die schwer gepanzerten Krieger ziehen den Angriff mit ihren Schiffen und ihren gefürchteten Reittieren, den Protodrachen vor. Während die Krieger mit ihren gewaltigen Waffen auf ihre Feinde eindreschen, greifen die Drachen mit ihren feurigen Atem an. Greifen die Vrykul mit ihren Drachenbooten an, benutzen sie ihre gefürchteten Harpunenkanonen. Diese nutzen sie auch als Verteidigungskanonen gegen Angreifer. Waffenkunst Die Vrykul haben eine eigene Art von Waffenproduktion. Bei ihren Äxten steht der Klingenbart weit über das Maß des Axtkopfes heraus. Durch die Produktion oder die Bauart erhöht sich die Schnittfläche und das Gewicht wird trotzdem gering. Nur die Zwerge können ähnliche Waffen erschaffen. Archäologie: Bartaxt aus Niffelvar Die Skramasax ist eine Klinge, die von vielen Vrykulkriegern als Zweitwaffe getragen wird. Diese lange, gerade, einschneidige Klinge wird von vielen Kriegern ebenfalls im Zweiwaffenstil verwendet. In ihrer anderen Hand tragen sie eine Axt. Sämtliche andere Arten des Handwerks und der Handarbeit sind im Vergleich zu anderen Völkern arg unterentwickelt. Schiffsbau Obwohl die Vrykul sonst nicht technologisch bewandert sind, bauen sie meisterlich ihre Drachenboote. Durch ihre Bauweise können diese eigentlich primitiven Wesen bis in die östlichen Königreiche segeln. Bis zur ihrer Stasis waren sie der Albtraum der Seefahrer. Klans und Völker * Drekirjar * Eisenvrykul * Hyldnir * Kvaldir * Valarjar (die auserwählten Vrykul in den Hallen der Tapferkeit) * Wellenskorn * Zann'esu Eisenvrykul * Loken Die Eisenvrykul gehören nicht wirklich zum Volk der Vrykul. Sie wurden vom Feuerriesen Volkhan auf der Schmiede des Willens erschaffen und sollen Yogg-Sarons Armeen verstärken. Klassen * Hexenmeister - Einige Vrykulhexenmeister konnten riesige Rudel von Teufelspirschern beschwören und ihrem Willen unterwerfen, was Außenstehende schon immer erstaunt hat. Wowhead: Regelmäßiges Ritual * Schurken - Wenn Ihr glaubt, ein Tauren, der sich im Schatten verstecken will, wäre ein lächerlicher Anblick, solltet Ihr einmal sehen, wie diese Vrykulhalbriesen am helllichten Tag durch die Gegend schleichen! Wowhead: Leugnung der Halbriesen (Handgelenke) * Schildmaidenkriegsmeute - Schildmaiden sind von ihrer Einstellung und ihrer Taktik her sehr direkt. Sie wollen sich im Kampf bewähren, damit ihr Name bis in alle Ewigkeit in Odyns Hallen der Tapferkeit in Erinnerung bleibt. * Streiter der Valarjar - "Die von uns gefangen genommenen Vrykul betrachteten ihre gefallenen Kameraden mit einer merkwürdigen Traurigkeit. Sie sahen so aus, als ob sie die Toten beneideten." - König Varian Wrynn. * Sturmgeschmiedete der Valarjar - Valarjar, die sich im Jenseits bewährt haben, werden mit Körpern belohnt, die aus reinem Metall gegossen und in Blitze aus den Himmeln gehüllt wurden. Drachenreiter Obwohl sich Gerüchte halten, dass sich die Gefolgschaft von König Ymiron mit der Geißel verbündet hat, haben alle Bewohner des Heulenden Fjords bereits die üblichen Verbündeten der Drachenschinder gesehen: Protodrachen. Die Vrykul haben die furchterregenden Protodrachen zu Reittieren gezähmt und unter dem Kommando von Ingvar dem Brandschatzer genießen es die Drachenreiter, ihre Feinde ohne Vorwarnung aus den Lüften abzuschlachten. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/ Runenmeister / Runensprecher Runensprecher findet man z.B. in Burg Utgarde. Nahezu alle Zauber der Vrykul bedienen sich mysteriöser Runen, die selbst den erfahrensten Magiern fremd sind. Die Runensprecher zählen zu den tödlichsten aller Vrykul, da sie über die Macht verfügen, ihre Feinde in solidem Eis einzufrieren und sie in Tausende scharfe Splitter zu zerschmettern. * 24px Mystischer Kilt des Runenmeisters - Stoffrüstung (Beine). Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Magier. Zitat: "Obwohl die Halbriesen von Nordend von Natur aus keine oder so gut wie keine Magie verwenden, sind die mystischen Vrykul von Sturmheim wahre Meister der Runenmagie." Galerie Vrykul.JPG|Vrykul Frostvrykul.jpg|Frostvrykul Kvaldir.jpg|Kvaldir Vargul.jpg|Vargul Schildmaidenkriegsmeute Trupp 2017-03-16.jpg|Schildmaidenkriegsmeute Streiter der Valarjar Trupp 2017-02-26.jpg|Streiter der Valarjar Sturmgeschmiedete der Valarjar 2017-03-25.jpg|Sturmgeschmiedete der Valarjar Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vrykulklan Kategorie:Volk: Vrykul Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Nordend NSC